Michael Drake (New Generation Universe)
History He is a son of Robert "Bobby" Drake and unknown woman. Powers and Abilities Just like his father Mikey is an Omega-Level Mutant with same powers as his father. *''Thermokinesis:'' Ice Master is a mutant with the superhuman ability to lower his external and internal body temperature, projecting intense coldness from his body. Like any normal human being's, the nerve centers for regulating Ice Master's body temperature are found in the part of the brain called the hypothalamus. However, Ice Master can mentally override his hypothalamus to allow his body temperature to be lowered by an unknown internal mechanism. This ability converts the latent thermal energies in and around his body into an unknown form of energy that is efficiently dissipated. A related mutation has rendered his body tissues unaffected by sub-zero temperatures. Ice Master can consciously, immediately lower his body temperature from its normal 98.6 Fahrenheit to absolute zero (The point where all molecular motion stops.) and lower within the span of a few tenths of a second. Ice Master's power to generate cold is so great, he was able to stop a massive nuclear explosion. :As his body temperature falls, the surrounding moisture in the air that is in contact with him is similarly lowered. Just as condensed moisture forms frost, this moisture forms an icy covering which encompasses his entire body. It also obscures his facial features. When Ice Master first began to completely lower his body temperature, this covering took on a more snow-like appearance. But as he learned to increase the severity of his coldness, the covering assumed the consistency of crystalline ice that it has today. This ice constantly cracks with any movement of his body, and immediately reforms. (Hence, there is a cracking sound when Ice Master, covered with ice, moves.) Through practice, Ice Master has learned to control the intensity of his coldness, and he can selectively lower the temperature of isolated parts of his body. *''Thermal Vision:'' The ability to see beings due to the heat signature that others give off, because of the absence of heat around him. *''Cryokinesis:'' Ice Master can use his mutant ability to control moisture such as to freeze any air moisture into super-hard ice. This ice can be formed into any object of his choosing: the only limitations are his own imagination, and the ambient air temperature which determines how long his ice sculpture will stay icy. He does not have to hold the ice physically with his hands in order to shape it. Apparently he can simply direct the waves of coldness he projects in certain ways so as to create ice in the shape he desires. In the past, Ice Master has formed ice-ladders, ice-slides, ice-shields, ice-bats and other constructs of ice. Ice Master has created constructs of ice so powerful that he was able to easily encase and contain the likes of the Hulk with him being unable to break out of it for quite some time. On at least one occasion, he has even been shown to make it snow or cause a blizzard. :Ice Master is able to form a rising column of ice beneath his feet, capable of lifting him off the ground. The tensile strength of the column is determined by its thickness, and its steadiness by how well it has been braced. A well-braced and regular column, 6 feet in diameter at its base, is able to support his weight without toppling for about 85 feet in a 40-mile per hour wind. By forming long ice-ramps connected either to his ice-column or to an existing structure like a building or a bridge, Ice Man is able to travel above the ground by sliding down the ramp he is creating. Unless he creates supports periodically, the ramp will crack beneath him, unable to support their combined weight. Ice Master although has shown that he is not limited to creating constructs and can fly on his own with his control over moisture. :Ice Master's control of his powers are so vast that it extends to the molecular level, to the point that he can freeze all of the molecules of an object/being with a thought. An example would be freezing blood in the veins, thereby stopping flow to the brain. He has demonstrated the ability to control chemical reactions on the molecular level, at one point preventing Sunfire from accessing his powers.He can also control and levitate ice with his mind allowing him to give the ice momentum making it a incredibly deadly weapon. *''Organic-Ice Form:'' Ability to not only cover his body with ice, but to actually become organic ice. Though the appearance is similar, Ice Master is now actually translucent in his ice form. Ice Master is virtually indestructible in this form, allowing him to reform his body should it become shattered. He has been incinerated while in human form, and was able to rebuild himself. In his ice form, he is able to use the moisture in the air to form spikes, shields and attach other extra appendages to his body. It is currently unknown if Mikey would be considered immortal. :Due to the amount of water on Earth, Ice Master has a virtually unlimited supply of moisture since it is always present in the surrounding air or environment. Even desert air has sufficient moisture content for him to make temporary practical use of; however, the mental effort needed to employ his mutant power under these circumstances could eventually fatigue him and render his freezing ability temporarily dysfunctional. *'Hydrokinesis:' Ice Master can use surrounding moisture to augment himself, allowing him to travel within large bodies of water very quickly. He accomplishes this by breaking himself down to his base levels and reforming at the destination. He is able to convert his body to gigantic proportions as well, through absorption of a body of water or water vapor in the air. One side effect of this is he gains superhuman strength to match his superhuman size. Wherever there is any moisture, Ice Master is a threat. Iceman has demonstrated the ability to be transformed into nothing more than water vapor, yet remain conscious and retain the use of his powers. His conscious control of his abilities has allowed him to exist simultaneously in two places at once.He can also use water to make himself invisible using water vapor to reflect light.He can also create explosion by using water vapor explosion. *''Molecular Moisture Inversion:'' The ability to freeze water molecules turning them into solid ice. *''Molecular Moisture Conversion:'' The ability to transform organic matter, such as a human body, to organic ice and back again. With this, it is possible for him to project his consciousness through moisture molecules and reform his body at the destination. Though he has only done this to himself, he does possess the potential, as demonstrated by his AoA counterpart, to preform the feat with passengers. *''Ice Clone Generation:''The ability to generate ice clones of himself. It is unknown how many ice clone he can create at once. Category:Unfinished Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Body Control Category:Cryokinesis Category:Energy Senses Category:Projectiles Category:Atmokinesis Category:Alternate Form Category:Limb Regeneration Category:Healing Factor Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Size Changing Category:Duplication Category:Hasami44 Category:Telekinesis Category:Explosion Creation Category:Gas Manipulation Category:Invisibility Category:Thermokinesis Category:Thermal Resistance